


My Perfect Psychopath

by Artistic_Blue_Eyes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e12-e13 The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Female Character, Romance, The Forgotten Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Artistic_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He fell out of the sky like an angel, a magical man. My magical man, in his mad blue box which was bigger on the inside than the outside. He told me he had stolen it, then he stole me. Took me with him to the stars.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Psychopath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I have no idea why I wrote this. I was watching the reruns of Doctor who and got to the Sound of the Drums/Last of the Time lords episode and just had to write this. So this is from Lucy’s POV and is about the year that was forgotten. I don’t own Doctor who, enjoy.

He fell out of the sky like an angel, a magical man. My magical man, in his mad blue box which was bigger on the inside than the outside. He told me he had stolen it, then he stole me. Took me with him to the stars.

He took me to the end, the end of all things were the universe was dying, creation falling apart and the people were screaming out in pain, screaming at the darkness and cold. The dreams of Utopia were just that dreams, it made me question what the point was. I begged him to save them to help them, and he did. My magic man, he saved them all.

He told me he could do it. Together we could save them all and they could live again. He talked to them, told them of his plans. In return he would get the recognition he had always craved, desired and deceived.

My beautiful hero took me back home and married me. Changing his mad blue box into a darker machine. Putting his plan in motion, making himself Harrold Saxon, human Prime Minister. Then the man he had stolen the box from came for us and tried to ruin our plans, but we succussed and so came about the end of the world as I had known it.

That was when he changed, my beautiful magical angel turned out to be the devil himself. He couldn’t love me, not the way I loved him. He couldn’t help but hurt me. He was a mad man, the drumming that was in his head making him more insane than ever. I finally understood what he needed in his life, what he survived on, chaos, pain and hurt of other’s.

He called us names monsters, when he was the true monster. I watched on as Japan burned, and all I could hear was more screams, more people dying but this time they were my generation. I began to regret my begging.

He became obsessed with her, Martha. The girl who had escaped, the one who gave people hope when all hope seemed to be lost. It was a year, a year of hell and suffering and I finally saw him for what he truly was, not angel, or my magic man, or even mine. He was so much more, so much worse, he was the most perfect psychopath.

Then the time came. The countdown began and his world fell apart. I watched on as he grew higher than before and fell down lower than he had ever known. Martha Jones was his downfall, and the word that brought his demise was so simple yet held so much hope for everyone left in the damaged world below, Doctor.

After a year of pain and hurt, of being destroyed by the man I thought I loved I felt it again. Hope. I watched on as the man he stole the wonderful blue box from was brought back to power while the man who I had once begged to save us fell down onto his knees.

Finally the Paradox was broken and the world was saved again, humanity was saved again, there was no more screaming and the spheres were back where they belonged at the end of the world.

We remembered, I remembered and I couldn’t stand it. The Doctor he stopped the Jones’s family from killing my perfect psychopath. I grabbed the gun off the floor when no one noticed. I felt the weight of it in my hands and remembered everything. The pain, the hurt, the suffering. I pointed and I fired, watching as he fell backwards, dying in the Doctor’s arms. The way it should always have been.

I watched as I had stood by and watched his destroy the world as he finally took his last breath. My perfect psychopath, my angel on the side of the demons, the man who ruled the world in the year that was forgotten. My lord and Master.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I didn’t really know what I was writing most of the time.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


End file.
